1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projection-type display device and a control method for the same.
2. Related Art
In some projection-type display devices (projectors), a user operates a predetermined operator while viewing a projected image, thus performing focus adjustment of the projected image. Some of the projection-type display devices of this type have an electric focusing mechanism which electrically performs focus adjustment, and project a video of a focus adjustment pattern when an adjustment switch to actuate this mechanism is operated (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 2,598,557).
However, with the foregoing configuration, the pattern dedicated for focus adjustment needs to be prepared and the data volume increases. Moreover, some users may wish to adjust the focus using an image for viewing which the user is to view actually without using the dedicated pattern, and the foregoing configuration cannot meet such demand.
Meanwhile, some of the projection-type display devices of this type have plural color modes that are set according to the environment at the time of projection, and thus can adjust the image quality of a projected image to a desired color mode. Such color modes include an image quality mode which emphasizes the atmosphere of a video rather than the sense of resolution of the video. If the image quality is adjusted to such a color mode, the sense of focus becomes less perceptible and focus adjustment becomes more difficult no matter which focus adjustment patter or image for viewing is used.